


Trouble

by fawnbinary



Series: Possession [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8765104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnbinary/pseuds/fawnbinary
Summary: Oikawa wouldn't be happy, he hadn’t actually… told him where he was going. Said he’d be back a bit later than usual. What time even is it?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is all i have for now, ill be working on the next chapter(s) soon, but i wanted to post this little teaser.

“Sugawara-san?”

Sugawara blinks up at the face above his, seeing red cheeks and a smile. Where is he?

“It’s late, should you be headed back?”

He’s dizzy, swaying a bit as he sits up. Oh, that’s right. He went to a party. A party after finals to relieve all of their stress, unwind a little before returning home for winter break. A classmate had invited him, last minute. He’d only meant to go for a little while before going home, but one thing led to another and now…

“Oh, are you alright?” There's a laugh, “You had quite a bit to drink.”

Sugawara bats away the worried hands hovering over him, smiles up.

“I’m fiiine~” He attempts to stand, but ends up stumbling into the other boy’s arms. “Oops, no I’m great! It’s not far!”

Warm hands pull his face up again. He blushes at the feeling. Reminds him of different hands, with longer fingers. Cupping his cheeks, smoothing through his hair. Oh. Oikawa.

“I think I should walk you home. It’s dark, and it’s late. And you’re cu- drunk.”

He looks at the boy’s face, examines his flushed cheeks, watches his lips move. His eyes move up to his bright blonde hair, shaved around the under part. He’s familiar, he’s seen him in class before, when he bothered to show up. Can’t remember his name though.

But Oikawa.

Oikawa wouldn't be happy, he hadn’t actually… told him where he was going. Said he’d be back a bit later than usual. What time even is it?

He leans away from the other boy, pulls his phone out and blinks at the screen. It’s well past midnight and- Oh. He has so many texts, missed calls. Oikawa.

Anxiety pulses through him. He’s going to be in so much trouble, Oikawa must be worried sick.

But it is dark, the smart, sober bit of his mind tells him. Dangerous.

And he’s drunk, and it’s campus. He shouldn’t go alone…

“Come on, it’s just getting later.” Those hands pull at him, helping him walk through the house, through the door. Outside. “Oh, I’m Terushima, by the way. In case you forgot.”

He nods, smiles. “Yes, I’ve seen you in class.” He remembers now, Terushima Yuji. Rarely in class but always playing. Nice, though. Friendly. Kind enough to help him get home safe.

They walk silently for most of the trip, Terushima’s arm secure around his waist, keeping him steady. Sugawara points the way, telling him which building is his. Oikawa’s. His is further. Oikawa’s is… sort of his. His, not his.

He doesn’t mention that though, just tells Terushima where to go. Doesn’t focus on the touch of his hand until it tightens on his hip at the door. He turns his head and looks up at Terushima.

“So, uh, this is my dorm.”

Terushima grins, looks down at him and licks his lips. He sees a glint of something shiny, distracting his thoughts. The other boy notices his eyes follow it, sticks his tongue out with a smirk.

“Like it?”

He’s mesmerized by the little ball of metal, drunk and too focused on the small thing. Doesn’t notice his back thudding against the door.

“Doesn’t it feel weird?”

Terushima is close, face inches away from his. He licks his lips again, bites his tongue to show off the piercing. “Mm, let’s find out.”

He opens his mouth to answer, confused about his meaning, but then lips are slotted against his and that pierced tongue is dipping into his mouth, licking him apart from the inside. He’s shocked, too shocked to respond, too drunk to fight the hands pulling him away from the door, bodies pressed together.

There’s noise behind him, a door opening, and the lips pull from his. He doesn’t get the chance to breathe, to think, to speak, before rough hands are ripping him away from Terushima. He whips around, eyes wide and frightened.

“Oikawa-”

“What the hell is this?”

 


	2. Chapter 2

“What the hell is this?”

Oikawa is furious, grabbing Sugawara roughly and yanking him behind him. Sugawara sobers up immediately, terrified as he tries to grab at Oikawa, who is advancing forward towards Terushima.

“Oh shit, you’re his boyfriend, he’s got a boyfriend. I had no clue he has a boyfriend.”

Terushima backpedals so fast, almost tripping over himself to get away from Oikawa’s raised fists. Sugawara succeeds in grasping Oikawa’s arms, crying out and trying to pull him back. Oikawa rips out of his grasp, glaring back at him before turning his burning gaze back to Terushima.

“What the fuck makes you think you can touch him, boyfriend or not?” He hisses.

Sugawara reaches for Oikawa again, opening his mouth to try and get him to come inside but Terushima speaks first and the words catch in his throat.

“He’s the one who started flirting with me, how was I supposed to know he’s off limits?”

Oikawa freezes in front of him, and Sugawara shrinks back, sputtering. He’s confused and there’s alcohol in his system and when Oikawa turns to look at him, he’s scared. Petrified.

“Flirting?”

His eyes are dark, darker than he's ever seen them. Sugawara backs away from him, shaking his head.

“I- I wasn’t, I promise I wasn’t f-flirting,” He wouldn’t, Oikawa knows that, should know that. Not after Daichi, not with Oikawa. Never, but especially not with Oikawa.

His breaths are coming too quickly, panicking. Terushima senses the tension, goes to slink away, but Oikawa turns on him, advancing quickly and grabbing the front of his shirt roughly.

“You stay the fuck away from him, or I’ll fucking kill you.” He nods rapidly, and Oikawa lets him go, shoving him away. “Now leave.”

Terushima scampers away, and Sugawara sucks in a breath.

"Sugawara.”

He looks up at him, eyes filling with tears. “I- I swear I didn’t, you know I wouldn’t.”

Oikawa watches him, expression hard, cold. Sugawara’s head drops down, shoulders shaking in fear.

“Where were you?”

It’s cold outside, wind hitting him harshly. He just wants to go inside, wants to get in bed and be held and be safe and okay. Doesn’t want Oikawa looking at him like this, like he’s… disgusting.

“A c-classmate invited me, to a party. I didn’t mean to stay so long, I-I was going to come home, but I had a drink, o-or two?” He can’t remember, knows he can’t handle much, but doesn’t remember how much. “I don’t know, I didn’t drink a lot, I wanted to come home, I promise. I was going to come home.”

Oikawa doesn’t say anything, doesn’t move. He’s terrified, he knows that look. He’s worn that look, when Daichi tried to talk to him. Tried to defend what he did. But Sugawara didn’t, could never.

“I’m sorry, I’m s-so sorry. I-” He takes a shaky breath, steps towards him, tears spilling over. “I love you, I promise.”

When he looks at him again, his expression has softened.

“Come here.”

Sugawara breaks down, falling into his arms with a sob. Oikawa shushes him, smoothing fingers through his hair and tilting his head back so their eyes meet.

“You were bad, Suga.” He murmurs, “You know what that means, right?”

He’s not crying anymore, but his lip trembles still. “W-what?”

Oikawa kisses him, presses their lips together until Sugawara stops shaking. Kisses down to his jaw, noses at his skin and then bites, hard. Sugawara cries out, hands flying up to push at his chest. He doesn’t relent though, teeth digging into the soft skin of his neck. It hurts, even when he finally lets go. He yanks his head back by his hair, straightening up and glaring down.

“That means you need to be punished.”


	3. Chapter 3

Oikawa isn’t the least bit gentle as he shoves Sugawara into the room, pushing him in the direction of the bed all while tearing at his clothes. He doesn’t resist, knowing he deserves whatever punishment Oikawa has in store for him. Wanting anything he’ll give him. He needs this. 

“Get on the bed,” Oikawa orders, yanking his shirt up over his head and leaving him in nothing but his underwear. “Don’t move.” 

Sugawara shudders, doing as he says and laying down on the bed. He’s nervous, more nervous than any other time they've had sex. Oikawa’s been upset before, been jealous, but not like this. He does it to claim him, never to punish. 

He watches Oikawa digging around in the closet for something, and his eyes grow wide when he finally turns around. He’s holding a box of things, a box he’d seen before by accident when trying to put some stuff away. A box that he’d forgotten existed, and now he wishes it didn't. It’s a box of… toys. Which would have Sugawara excited any other time, eager to try something new, but not this time. He’s nervous and shaking and while it’s started to wear off, he’s still slightly drunk. 

Oikawa pays no attention to his apprehension, however, dropping the box by his feet and staring down at him with a level expression. 

“Why did you go to the party?”

Sugawara's brows pull together in confusion. This isn’t what he'd been expecting. 

“W-what?”

“You heard me,” Oikawa snaps, and he flinches, “Why did you go to the party?”

He opens his mouth, voice catching for a moment as Oikawa looks away from him and reaches into the box. He doesn’t stop though, doesn't want to risk upsetting him further. 

“I just wanted t-to drop in. Be around people…” He whimpers when Oikawa pulls out a blindfold. “I never go anywhere, I just wanted to-”

“Am I not enough for you?” 

Sugawara shakes his head, trying to quell the panicked feeling in his chest when Oikawa reaches out for his face, covering his eyes and securing the blindfold tightly. 

“No, that’s not it, I-I just wanted to see other people. I like being around people.” 

Needed the energy of a party, to boost his low spirits. After such a long semester, after Daichi, after exams. Just wanted to relax. 

Oikaw doesn't say anything, just hums thoughtfully. Sugawara can hear him rummaging around, and startles when something cold and hard closes around his wrists. 

“Oikawa, what-”

“Shh, quiet.”

His mouth snaps shut. Oikawa pulls his wrists up above his head, and he hears a click. He’s got him handcuffed to the bed. He’s trembling, anxious and bare and just a bit turned on. 

“Why didn’t you tell me where you were going?”

Sugawara whines as nails scrape down his chest lightly, brushing over the front of his underwear briefly. Teasing. He has to force himself to focus, distracted by his lack of sight and Oikawa’s touch. 

“I-I didn't think about it.”

Soft touch turns to harsh nails, digging into his thighs and making him cry out. 

Suddenly, there's breath against his ear as Oikawa hisses, “That’s a lie. Tell the truth, Koushi.”

He pulls away and Sugawara lurches forward, following him instinctively, but the cuffs hold him back, biting into his wrists. 

“I didn't want you to get upset!” He blurts out, “I just wanted to go out, I wasn’t going to stay long, I didn't want to upset you.”

Oikawa is silent again. He feels fingers hook into his underwear, dragging it down his legs and off. Sugawara whines softly, tries to speak again. 

“I’m sorry for not telling you, I promise I won’t do it again.”

Lips press against his without warning, and he gasps against them. It’s brief, just like every touch Oikawa gives him, but it still leaves his head spinning. 

“I believe you,” Oikawa’s tone is soft, relaxing him. “But you still need to be punished. You went out without telling me, didn't answer your phone, let that  _ trash  _ touch you, let him kiss you.”

There’s movement at the end of the bed again. He hears Oikawa picking through the box, hears the soft hum he makes when he finds what he’s looking for, then the click of a cap. He knows that sound. 

After a few moments, he feels pressure against his bare hole. It’s different from usual though, too big to be fingers, but smaller than Oikawa. He’s confused, until it pushes into him. It’s a tight fit, the sudden intrusion painful enough to bring tears to his eyes. 

“Oikawa, wait, it h-hurts!”

He’s ignored, the toy pushing into him until it’s all in, the base of it snug in the crevice of his ass. He writhes on the bed, uncomfortably turned on. He hears more noise, and then suddenly it’s vibrating. His toes curl and he moans, shaking his head. It’s too much, resting right up against his prostate, too much way too fast. It’s enough though to distract him from what Oikawa’s doing, until he feels fingers around his dick. 

“You look so pretty like this, Koushi.” Oikawa tells him, stroking him slowly. “What time did your last exam end?”

He’s confused again, but knows better than to question Oikawa at this point. The hand on his dick continues, and he chokes out an answer. 

“S-seven! Seven-thirty!” 

The hand squeezes him as a reward, then stops. 

“Hm, so you should've been back at eight. That makes you…” He pauses, thinking. “Five hours late. That’s a very long time for me to be worrying about you.”

His tone is no longer soft, now harsh and accusing. Sugawara bites the inside of his cheek, trying to distract himself from the buzzing toy inside of him. Keep his focus on Oikawa. 

“I’m s-sorry, I’ll be good next time.” He wants to reach out to him, touch him. Hold him, tell him he’s sorry with his words and his touches. But he can’t, so he uses just his words. Hopes it's enough. “I won’t go out again. I promise, I’ll be good. I-I love you.”

Oikawa seems to ignore him though, and the ball of anxiety in his chest grows. How badly did he mess up?

“Five times, then. For every hour.” 

What?

Before he can even try to process what that means, the hand goes back to jerking him off, faster until he’s thrusting up into the touch, panting hard. He’s getting closer, and he thinks Oikawa will stop, but he doesn’t. He keeps going, and then suddenly grabs the toy. He pulls it out halfway, then starts thrusting it in, and the combination of the two sensations has Sugawara tensing up, moaning his name loudly when he comes. His hips drop back down to rest against the bed again, exhausted and spent. 

Oikawa has different plans though. 

“That’s a good boy.” He leans over Sugawara, pressing kisses to his jaw. “Four more.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> please, please be mindful of the updated tags!!!

“F-four more?”

Sugawara doesn’t get the chance to even breathe a moment before Oikawa is pulling the vibrator from him, his hole clenching around the sudden emptiness. He whimpers when Oikawa draws away from him. What does he mean, what is going on?

“I’m going to make you come four more times.” He says it so casually, but Sugawara’s eyes are wide behind the blindfold. 

That’s too much, he can’t handle that, he- he’ll die, it’s too  _ much. _

But he has to, he was bad. Oikawa trusted him and he broke that and now he has to take his punishment. Has to prove he loves Oikawa, so that he’ll love him still. He needs him. 

He's broken from his thoughts by sudden pressure around the head of his dick. It feels like a rubber band, but there's something else, something just under the frenulum. What is- _ Oh _ . He keens when the little piece starts buzzing, body tensing up and hips bucking off of the bed, searching for friction. 

“Oikawa-aaah, please!”

He doesn't know what he’s begging for, to stop, to keep going, to take it off and just fuck him, but it’s too much, too much sensation, he can’t handle it. 

“Shh, you can do it.” Oikawa’s voice doesn’t have the comforting tone he needs, instead he sounds mean, like he’s bullying him. 

He shakes his head, teeth digging into his bottom lip hard. It feels so good it’s bordering on painful, but it doesn’t take more than a minute or two before he’s coming again. When he does, he wails, hips jerking up at how over sensitive it leaves him. Oikawa doesn’t stop the toy after he comes, and he pulls roughly at the restraints, legs kicking and head shaking. 

“O-off! Please, it hu-urts!” 

Rough hands grab his ankles, forcing him to stop moving and bringing a sob to his lips. Oikawa leaves him like that for a few more moments, and then the buzzing stops and he collapses back into the bed. It doesn’t last long, seconds passing before Oikawa is pushing his legs back against his chest. He whines at the feeling of something hot pressing into his hole. 

He can’t see, but knows from the familiar feeling and Oikawa’s position above him that it’s his dick, thick and hard and pushing way too quickly inside of him. It’s painful but his dick jumps at the fullness. 

Oikawa fucks him like that, legs pushed back with his knees almost at his ears, over sensitive dick bobbing with every thrust. If his hands weren't restrained so painfully above him, he’d be shoving at Oikawa, desperate to get away from his touch for once. Half of his brain is thankful for the cuffs keeping him in line, so he can take his punishment like he deserves, but the other half is screaming to escape, for Oikawa to stop touching him. 

All of him is in pain though, from his rubbed raw wrists to his sensitive dick, flushed and hard again under Oikawa’s hand now jerking him off. His eyes clench shut behind the blindfold, tears dripping down and catching on the fabric of it. 

“It hurts, please,” He sobs, muscles straining, “I’m so-orry!”

Oikawa leans over his shaking form, bent almost completely in half, and takes his earlobe between his teeth, scraping them against it roughly before he grunts, “You brought this on yourself, next time maybe you’ll be good.”

Sugawara nods, tries to speak but his third orgasm wracks through him, tearing moans and pleas from his lips. It’s dry, his dick already spent from the first two, but just as intense, maybe more. Oikawa stills inside of him once it's over, and he’s relieved. It’s short lived, however, seconds passing as Oikawa pulls out, grabs something new from the box, and shoves it into him. 

The push stings, not having received any kind of preparation through all of this, but Oikawa doesn’t pay his cries any attention. It’s thicker and longer than Oikawa, but he takes it in still. Once fully inside, he hears a click and then it’s buzzing inside of him at full speed, powerful vibrations right up against his prostate. Oikawa doesn’t stop there, the ring around his dick buzzing back to life. 

“N-no, it h-hurts!” He’s crying harder now, more afraid with every passing minute. 

“Shh, you can do it.” 

Oikawa doesn’t listen to him, just watches as his dick struggles to harden for a fourth time. It manages, taking longer but getting there despite it all. Sugawara can feel the cuffs digging into his wrists, metal harsh and unforgiving as Oikawa. He jerks away in shock when a rough hand grabs his jaw, thumb hooking into his mouth and forcing it open so his cries are loud as can be. 

The fourth orgasm hits him like a train, more painful than the last. He can’t breathe, he’s so overwhelmed, legs kicking against Oikawa and sobs choking him. He’s a mess, tears and snot and drool, thrashing around dangerously. 

“I can’t, please, I c-can’t, stop! Stop, no, no!” The words are punctuated by his sharp gasps, trying to suck in breaths that won’t come, “Ple-ease, please, stop!”

Oikawa lets him kick this time, moves up beside his head, tries to kiss his face, shushing him, “It’s alright, one more, just one more.”

He wants to, he wants to be good more than anything, but he can’t, it hurts, it’s too much, he can’t  _ breathe _ . 

But Oikawa continues to ignore his begging, leaves the toys buzzing until he finally,  _ finally  _ comes a fifth time. 

They turn off as soon as he does, Oikawa’s fingers gentle as they remove them from him first, then move up to release his hands. The sensation is foreign, and he trembles at it. Is it really over?

The blindfold is next, slipping off his eyes slowly. He blinks against the harsh light, eyes already sore from crying. He’s stopped now, all dried up. When Oikawa tries to meet his eyes, he looks away, curling into himself. He’s so sore everywhere, aching and… bleeding. His breath stutters at the sight of his wrists, bruised and slightly bloodied from all of his pulling. 

“Sugawara.”

He flinches at the sound of Oikawa’s voice, and he doesn’t dare look up. 

Soft hands pull him close, and his body screams but he lets them. Lets Oikawa pull him into his lap and hold him close, everything he’d wanted before but too much now. 

“Sugawara,” he starts again, and his voice cracks. “ _ Please,  _ look at me.”

He can’t handle it anymore, can't stand that broken voice, can’t resist looking up. He meets his eyes, sees tears. He breaks. 

“I’m s-sorry, I promise I’ll be good now.” His own voice is hardly a whisper, shredded from all the noise he made. 

Oikawa shakes his head, presses kisses to every inch of him he can reach. Kisses him until he stops shaking, until he smiles. He’s so sore, so hurt and scared, but he can’t help it. He loves him. So he lets a smile crack through. 

“You were perfect.” Oikawa breathes, “My perfect star. So  _ good. _ I love you so much.”

Sugawara is calming down now, aching muscles relaxing, heartbeat slowing. He nods, presses closer. 

“I was good?” He sounds unsure, like he’s afraid he’s being tested. Afraid Oikawa will snap again. 

“You were good.” 

The mean, bullying tone is long gone, replaced by love and warmth and sweet, sweet adoration. 

“I was good.”

He’s good. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave me some comments! what do you think is going/want to happen?? i love me some ideas B)


End file.
